Silver Anchor
by Mia Bella7
Summary: Being a Deputy in Beacon Hills used to be a pretty dull until Derek Hale and Chris Argent show up to town. Now Emma, Stiles and Scott find themselves in life threatening situations mixed with teenage drama. Family, Friendships, Love, History and a whole lot of mythology. Season one.
1. Bitten

I would just like to state a disclaimer. The characters mentioned in the story if are not all my creation. Most of the main characters were created by the wonderful Jeff Davis, creator of Teen Wolf.

Silver Anchor follows the basic plot of Teen Wolf including the villains. However lots of different events will be occurring in my story that Jeff and his brilliant writers have not done. Thanks for taking the time in reading my Fan Fic. Feel free to leave a comment on what you think; all comments are welcomed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One. Bitten. [Part 1]<strong>

Stiles tip toed to the entrance of the kitchen. His dad had the phone on speaker as he tried to clean up the mess Stiles had made earlier. He could hear his cousin's voice on the other line.

"_They found a body."_

Stiles was definitely interested. Nothing happens in Beacon Hills, like ever.

"What?"

"_Two hikers found a body. Female."_

"Where?"

"_Preserve. Get this, she's cut in half."_

_Clink_. Stiles heard his dad drop something into the sink. "Did you check it out?"

"_Yeah, I've called the whole station. We only found half the body and its fresh."_

"I'm on my way."

Stiles didn't wait for his dad to get out of the kitchen before rushing upstairs as quietly as he could. He wanted to see this body himself and in order to do that he had to pretend as if he hadn't heard anything. This gave him a slight disadvantage in his attempt to find it but he at least knew where to start.

Stiles waited till he saw the headlights of his dad's police car dim out before dialing Scott. He listened as it rang a few times and eventually to voice mail. "Come on Scott, the one interesting thing to happen in this town in years and you're not picking up your phone!" Stiles cried into the phone before hanging up.

He let out an annoyed sigh and paced the length of his bedroom twice before dialing Scott. Once again the phone rang before going to voicemail. "I'm gonna kill you."

Stiles chewed on his thumbnail while watching his phone. He expected Scott to call him back. Not even two minutes had passed before Stiles gave up waiting for his best friend to call back. The hyperactive teen grabbed his sweater and car keys before leaving the house.

Once Stiles reached the McCall house his phone dinged. He checked it to see a new message from _Emers, 'I know what you're thinking. Do NOT come.'_

Stiles smiled at the phone and then shoved it into his pocket. Like that would keep him away from seeing a body severed in half. Stiles looked to the left and to the right. The neighbor's lights were out. He looked at the front door before looking up at the dimly lit room of his best friend. If he knocked on the door Scott probably wouldn't answer. It would be easier to get him agree if Stiles actually got inside to talk him into it.

_Ding!_

_Emers: 'Stiles, I'm serious. I'll tell you the deets when I get home.'_

Stiles grinned wickedly at his phone. Why get the details from Emma when he can get a first hand encounter? He loved the fact that Melissa hadn't taken down the scrub that leaned against a pillar with holes. He climbed his way to the top but his leg snagged on a vine. Cursing he tried to pull his leg free only to have it tighten. "Come on," he muttered and pulled harder but ended up crashing against the roof.

Scott who was inside heard the sound and started to worry. What if there was someone outside his house and he had to protect himself. What did he have laying around that he could use? Stiles cursed louder and slammed his hand on the roof. He pulled his leg again and again and again. On the third pull his other leg slipped and he found himself hanging upside down with only the vine as his support.

A bat and a figure stood before him causing him to scream in surprise. The figure screamed as well and then Stiles' phone dinged once more.

Emma looked over at her Tamera, "How many texts do you think it'll take before he actually decides to not come?"

Tamera rolled her eyes. "Not even worth the effort. I'm sure he's already walking around these woods."

Emma shoved Stiles towards his jeep. "I swear to all things Holy that if I find Scott in these woods I'm going to chop your legs off."

Stiles stopped in his tracks and stared at Emma with wide eyes. Emma glared at him and shoved him again. "Keep walking Stilinski."

"Oh come on Em-"

"Stiles, you do realize the murderer could still be out there."

"Yes..."

"You're so fucking lucky that your dad's the sheriff. I would have personally arrested you."

Stiles gaped at her in disbelief. How could she say that?! "But Emma!"

"Get in the car Stiles. When we get home we are gonna have a very long long talk."

Stiles groaned and got into his jeep. Coming out here was a waste of time. They didn't find anything, he is in trouble and Scott is missing. He turned on his car, waved at the deputy and speed off before she could react.

Emma glared after the car in irritation. Stiles is definitely going to get an earful the minute she steps foot in the house. She pulled out her phone and sent Scott a text. _'If you're out there tonight get on the road. I'll come for you. You won't be in trouble I promise.'_

The message was a slight lie but if it got Scott out of the woods and safe she will be okay with it. Emma got in her police car and started the long night of driving around the preserve.

She probably spent a good hour searching for the crooked jaw teen before she found him. He was clutching his side, limping and soaking wet. She pulled up beside him and opened the passenger's door. "Get in McCall."

Scott looked hesitant at first but after a glare from the deputy he slide into the passenger seat. He gave her a sheepish smile.

"What happened to you?" She asked noticing his bloody shirt.

"I got bit by something."

"Oh God." Emma started towards the hospital. "Your mom's gonna be pissed."

Scott's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No don't take me to the hospital!"

"Scott, you're bleeding and for all we know the animal could have rabies!"

Scott looked down at his bloodied shirt and sighed. "Just take me home and I'll patch it up. Please I don't want my mom to worry."

Emma stopped at a red light and looked over at him. "Can I at least get a look at it?"

Scott shrugged, "I don't care as long as my mom doesn't know."

Emma sighed but nodded. The light turned green and instead of turning left she went right. "You two are going to be the death of me."

Scott just smiled at her in thanks. He couldn't be anymore thankful for Emma being around. If it weren't for her he'd have to walk home all bloody and bleeding. Not only that but he might actually get run over this time.

At the McCall house Scott lead Emma to his bedroom. She leaned against the doorframe while he searched the cabinets of the bathroom. She bit her lip and looked down at her walkie-talkie. She had lowered the volume so that Scott wouldn't hear of anything new coming up.

She put the walkie to her ear and tried to listen to anything the other deputies might be saying.

_"One more round guys and then we call it a night."_ She heard the Sheriff say.

Frowning she couldn't believe they would give up that easily. Of course it was late. Of course they had been running around in circles all night but they needed to find the top part of the body.

"I've got rubbing alcohol and gauze," Scott said coming into the room.

Emma jumped in surprise and reattached her walkie to her belt. "Alright Scotty, let's see the bite."

Scott placed the items on the bed and lifted his wet shirt. He flinched in pain but didn't say anything. Both him and Emma stared at the bleeding bite in amazement. It was huge.

"Alright I'm gonna wash my hands, go wash out the cut."

The next morning Stiles smiled at Emma when he entered the kitchen. His dad had already left for work a hour ago. The poor guy was barely working on coffee. Emma on the other hand was lucky enough to have the chance to come into work in the afternoon.

"Did you guys find the body?" Stiles asked.

Emma shot him a glare.

Stiles' smile flattened a little. "Did you find the person who did it?"

Once again Emma glared.

He sighed heavily. Not seeing a way to get the information out of her Stiles grabbed the plate of pancakes waiting for him. He plopped down across from Emma and started to eat.

Emma finished off her last piece of pancake and stood. Stiles watched as she washed the plate in the sink. He felt slightly guilty for upsetting her but hey she wouldn't have spent the night on their couch if she was that mad. He smiled to himself pretty happily. He was excited to get to school. Scott had texted him last night that Emma brought him home and that he was bit by some animal.

Stiles desperately wanted to ask Emma if she saw the bite but knew it wasn't the time for it. He chewed the forkful slower as she turned to look at him.

"Stop at the station later today," was all she said to him before leaving the room.

Stiles grinned, she wasn't that mad!


	2. Hot Head Scott

**Chapter One. Hot Head Scott**

Stile burst through the doors catching the attention of a few deputies. Once they noticed who had walked in they all returned to their work not sparing the teen a second glance. Stiles smiled sheepishly at an older lady who was talking to one of the deputies. She had obviously been surprised by the teens entrance.

Emma passed by holding a stack of folders while speaking to her partner, Deputy Mark Collins. "-she stated that he came from behind-" Emma was interrupted when Stiles reached out and grabbed her arm.

Emma looked down at the hand then slowly up at Stiles. "Mark, mind putting these on my desk?" she asked her partner.

He shrugged and took the stack from her. He said hello to Stiles before going over to his and Emma's desks. Emma turned to look over at Stiles and raised her eyebrows. "How's Scott?" she asked.

"Good. There was no bite mark."

"What?"

"Nothing bit him, Ems."

Emma shook her head, "but it was a huge mark."

Stiles shrugged, he had his theories but he didn't want to share them with her just yet. "My English teacher says you guys have someone in custody?" Emma gave him a confused looked. "Clearly not," Stiles muttered.

"No. We have a few deputies searching the woods but we haven't found the killer or the body."

Stiles opened his mouth to ask her another question but was interrupted. The door to the Sheriff's office opened and his dad stepped out. The guy looked nearly dead on his feet. His dad was clearly tired and struggling with the lack of sleep. Stiles and Emma shared a look of concern.

"Dad, you okay?" Stiles asked when his father had neared them.

"I'm fine."

"Sheriff, you can barely stand. Go home, I'll call you if we have any issues," Emma said frowning at him.

He sighed, "I can't just leave-"

"Yes you can. You've left me in charge before. We'll be fine," Emma cut him off.

The Sheriff bit his lip and debated if he should leave or not. His son sent him a pleading look. Sighing he nodded. "I'll go home but call me if anything happens."

Emma promised and the two of them watched him leave, him telling the station that Emma is now in charge. Once he was gone from sight Emma lead Stiles into the Sheriff's office. She took a seat in the comfortable leather chair and shut her eyes.

"Explain the whole Scott thing."

Stiles shrugged, "we looked at it this morning and there was nothing there."

She opened her eyes to give him an annoyed look. "Stiles that's not humanly possible. Stop pulling my leg."

"I'm not!"

Emma rolled her eyes and started to flip through the file on the desk. It was about the body in the woods. There was nothing new on it and it pissed her off. She really wanted to know who the poor girl was and what had happened to her. Stiles leaned forward on his seat and tried to get a peek at the file. Emma noticed this and quickly shut the folder.

"But you promised me details!"

"IF you didn't come looking for the body- which you did."

Stiles smiled sheepishly. "Oops?"

~O'Malley~

She sat in the Sheriff's office going over a case with the Sheriff when his phone rang. He told her to hold or a moment and answered the phone. "Beacon Hills police department. Sheriff Stilinski speaking."

There was a pause before he nodded. "Wolf hairs?"

Emma's interest peaked. Wolves in Beacon Hills? She wished. The Sheriff jotted down some notes and then requested for a faxed copy of the fiber analysis. Emma got out of her seat and walked over to the fax machine and waited for the copy.

Her uncle ended the call. "Wolf hairs?"

He nodded, "yeah… I don't get it."

"Did they double check?"

He sighed, "they triple checked."

Emma turned her attention to the machine as it started to print out the copy. "Maybe she owned some wolves or something out of state?"

"Could be."

Emma took the paper out of the machine and held it up. She read over the information and gritted her teeth. They really needed to find out who this girl was. She turned and dropped the paper in front of the Sheriff. Frowning she turned to leave.

Once out of the office Emma pulled out her phone and sent Stiles a text. _Wolf hair on the body. Who the hell is this chick?_. Pocketing her phone she took a seat across from her partner. He gave her a small smile and handed her a croissant.

"Have you been sleeping?" he asked.

Emma shrugged in response. "Not really. This case is really getting to me."

"Why?"

"Its almost the same way my dad died."

Mark's eyes widened. "Oh Ems. Did they ever find out who or what did it?"

"Never."

~O'Malley~

Stiles and Emma made it to the Stilinski house around the same time. Emma pulling up in her blue Honda. She absolutely hated the car. She didn't even remember why she bought it in the first place. Stiles got out of his car with a stack of books in his hands.

"Already?" Emma asked eyeing the books.

Stiles' eyes widened in fear. Did Emma know about his theory that Scott is a werewolf? How did she find out?! "Wha?"

"Its the third day of school. What kind of teacher makes you guys do a research assessment now?"

Stiles let out a breath of relief. "Oh no, I'm trying to get a head start. Gotta keep my grades up."

Emma raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything. The two walked up to the front door and Emma unlocked it, kicking it open for Stiles. He walked in and raced upstairs calling over his shoulder for her to order pizza. Emma grumbled in annoyance but pulled out her cellphone anyway. Dialing the all too familiar number.

When the pizza arrived ten minutes later Stiles sat in the living room. The two of them munching away on their slices while Emma flipped through the channels. Stiles wanted to take the slices to his room and keep researching but he needed to know how the case was going.

"Did you guys find who did it yet?"

Emma stopped flipping through the channels. It stopped on a Telenovela. "No but we've got a few people in for questioning."

"Like?" Stiles pressed.

Emma not thinking much into Stiles' curiosity shrugged. "Well the two hikers, Gregory Jones and Derek Hale."

Stiles stopped chewing and stared at his cousin in surprise. Derek Hale?! Oh this wasn't going to be good. "Who do you think did it?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know but when I find out I'm going to arrest the bastard."

Stiles gave her a confused look but then it clicked. "You think whoever did this did it to your dad?"

Emma nodded. "It's not the same way but it's almost the same."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a freak accident?" Stiles asked.

Emma gave him an annoyed look. "Dad was careful while hunting. There was no way that a trap would have set off or something. Someone killed him and they just did it again."

The two of them sat there in silence. Emma had lost her appetite now. The thought of her dead father made her sick. Whoever this bastard is she wanted to personally be the one who threw him in the jail cell. She put her slice down and grabbed a napkin. As she wiped her hands she made her way upstairs to the bathroom.

Stiles took his slice and made his way upstairs. He was going to continue the research. He now needed to know if his uncle Finn was murdered by werewolves.

~O'Malley~

Scott knocked on the front door, just getting out of work and Stiles texted him to come over. It took a about three minutes before the door opened. Emma stood on the other side of the door, her cheeks lined with tears. Scott opened his mouth to ask her what's wrong but she interrupted him.

"Stiles is upstairs." Her voice was raspy as if she had been crying for a while now.

"Uh, thanks..." Scott said as Emma left him there with the door open. Scott walked inside and closed it. He watched Emma sit on the living room couch and flip through a large green book.

Deciding against asking her what's wrong Scott went to Stiles. The door was closed for some reason so Scott knocked.

Stiles looked over at the door in surprise then back at his laptop. He shut the laptop and got to his feet. Circling around himself to see if anything looked odd before opening the door. He sighed in relief to see Scott standing there.

"What's up?" Scott asked smiling at his best friend.

Stiles sighed, "Get in!" he grabbed his best friend pulled him inside before shutting the door. "I've been reading all day; websites, books, articles!" Stiles flared his hands around as he plopped down on his computer chair.

"Did you have too much adderall?"

"Yes but that's not the point!" Stiles grabbed a stack of papers and turned to face Scott.

Scott tossed his bag onto Stiles' bed and sat. "Have they found the person who killed the girl?" Scott asked.

"What?" Stiles replied before it clicked in his mind. "Oh no they're still questing people like Derek Hale."

"The guy from the woods?"

"Yes but listen Scott. I didn't call you over for that!" Stiles decided to get them back on track. "My joke is no longer a joke."

Scott cocked his head in confusion. Stiles leaned forward in irritation. How could Scott be so dense? "The wolf! The bite!"

Scott still wasn't catching on so Stiles took a deep breath and started to tell him about his research. Then his hyperactiveness kicked in a he jumped to his feet. "Wolves, they howl to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard one, there could be more."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked interested.

Stiles leaned to the side and sighed. "Werewolves."

Scott waited for Stiles to laugh while Stiles waited for Scott to react. Scott annoyed, got to his feet grabbed his bag. "Stiles stop, I can't waste my time on this. I've got a date with Allison in a hour and I'm not ready."

Stiles shook his head and grabbed his friend to stop him from leaving. "Scott, what you did on the field isn't possible."

Scott didn't move. "Luck."

"NO!" Stiles threw Scott's things back. "That was incredible. The way you moved, your reflexes, you know people can't just wake up and be the best." Stiles paused, bowing his head and then looking up. "The vision and the senses. You don't even need your inhaler anymore!"

Scott stopped Stiles from going further. He didn't want to hear it now, especially when he needed to get ready for his date. The first girl who showed interest in him and Stiles was ruining it for him. "I can't talk about this now. I should be getting ready. Lets talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! What?! The full moon is tonight!" Stiles shouted.

"What are you trying to do?!" Scott shouted.

Emma heard shouting and looked up towards the stairs. She really didn't want to deal with moody teenage boys right now. She shook her head and looked back down at the photo albums.

"I made first line and have a date w-w-with a girl I-I-I thought I would. My life is somewhat perfect, why are you trying to ruin it?!" Scott shouted as Stiles sat.

Emma sighed and shut the photo album. She knew whatever they were fighting about would be resolved, but she just wanted peace. All she wanted was to have a nice relaxing night, go through some photo albums of her aunt and dad.

"I'm trying to help you." Scott stared at his friend. Emma listened in to hear if there would be more shouting. "Its not only the moon. You can turn due to peaked bloodlust."

Scott tried to compose himself so that he would cause harm to Stiles. In his head he was imagining himself pounding on Stiles. He just wanted to leave and enjoy the night. "Bloodlust?"

"Your urge to kill."

"I already have an urge to kill," his blood was boiling. His best friend wasn't getting it. He didn't care.

Stiles turned in his chair and grabbed a book. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." With that he turned back around and gave Scott a knowing but concerned look. "Allison. She raises your pulse." Stiles got to his feet and went through Scott's bag.

Scott looked at Stiles not believing what was going on. "What are you doing?"

Stiles walked towards his computer. "I'm canceling the date-"

"NO!" Scott shouted and grabbed Stiles, shoving him hard against the wall. "Give it to me!" he shouted and raised his fist to punch Stiles.

Emma jumped at the sound of something, or someone hitting a wall hard. She got to her feet and raced upstairs. When she got halfway upstairs she heard a loud almost growl like grunt before the sound of something hitting the floor rang in the air. She raced to the door and threw it open to see Stiles looking down and away from Scott. Scott being the obvious aggressor as he tried to even his breathing.

Neither of them looked over at her. Scott apologized to Stiles, who refused to look him in the eyes. "Guys?" Emma called to them.

Scott looked over at her then back at Stiles. He took a few steps back and announced that he had to get ready for a party. He stood beside Emma and looked back at Stiles who was shrinking against the wall in fear. The boy's heart was racing a million beats per minute. Emma scowled at Scott as he apologized to his best friend before leaving.

Her and Stiles waited for the front door to shut before he banged his head against the wall. "Stiles? What happened?" Emma asked walking into the room. She was really concerned.

Stiles ignored her and lifted his chair off the floor. Facing it away from Emma he could see three deep claw marks. He mentally cursed, tonight he really had to keep an eye on Scott. "Stiles?"

He looked up at his cousin and sighed. "Help me get ready for a party?"

"Will there be alcohol?" Emma decided it would just be best not to press the issue.

"Maybe?"

"Don't come home drunk. You're driving."

"I know the law."

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading!

next Chapter will most likely be posted next weekend.


	3. Grandma Gwen

**Chapter Two. Grandma Gwen**

Emma tightened her pony tail. Her blonde hair was braided on the top but then pulled into a tight ponytail. Mark, whose seat was reclined, scrolled through his phone. The car was parked between a coffee shop and mall. The two of them waiting to see if anything would happen. Mark had requested that Emma and him drive around the center of town to see if anything was happening. The Sheriff quickly agreed, he had found Emma in the living room with photos, letters, news articles and such related to the O'Malleys and his wife. He knew she needed to step away from the Jane Doe case.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked not taking his eyes off his phone.

"Trying to look presentable." Emma puckered her lips at the mirror.

"Why?" He finally put his phone on his lap and looked over at her.

Emma's lips curled upwards. "Barista is cute."

A chuckle escaped Mark's lips. "Get my usual order?"

She opened the passenger door and slid out. She casually walked towards the front doors of _Mama's Coffee_. She was never a big fan of coffee and she didn't need it to wake her. The only reason Emma stepped foot into the coffee shop was for the cute Barista.

She waited patiently behind three people in line. When it finally came to her turn she smiled at the guy behind the counter. He gave her a wide smile and leaned forward to capture her lips with his. "Hey you," Emma greeted when they pulled away.

"Hey Ems. What can I get you today?" he asked.

"One hot chocolate and one small regular with two sugars and milk."

"What's the magic word?" he smirked but was already grabbing the cups.

"Please, Alex," she laughed. Even back in high school Alex used to say the same thing. It wasn't that he was polite, he just liked annoying her.

"Should I put mini marshmallows in the hot chocolate?" he asked while scribbling something onto the cups with a red sharpie.

"Of course!"

He placed the cups under their respected machines and pressed the two buttons. The machines let out a hiss. "I know you so well," he said as the machine started to pour her hot chocolate and Mark's coffee.

"Whatever you say barista, just get me my order. I've got a town to protect."

The machine let out a groan as it stopped. Alex had already moved onto the next person in line. Violet, his co-worker added the marshmallows to the hot chocolate and the milk and sugars to the coffee. She put the cups on a tray and placed them on the pick up counter. "Deputy… Sexy? Really Alex?" Violet looked over at Alex who grinned.

"What can I say? My girlfriend is sexy," he winked over at Emma who rolled her eyes.

"Thanks violet," Emma said putting a twenty and ten dollar bill on the counter. "Keep the change." She grabbed the tray. Smiled at the both of them and headed out the cafe.

"I'll call you when I get off of work!" Alex yelled after her. Violet smacked him, "Don't yell inside."

Emma laughed as she walked towards the car. Mark over the seat and opened her door. She ducked down and handed over the tray to him. He dropped his phone in the cup holder and took hold of the cardboard tray allowing Emma to take a seat. The both of them took their cups and tossed the tray by Emma's feet.

Mark got a glimpse of the red scribble on their cups and snorted. Emma grinned as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. It burnt her tongue slightly. "I happen to think its-"

Mark cut her off by turning on the car. "Dick," Emma muttered.

He grinned from ear to ear at her. He drove them back to the station taking the longer route and driving much slower than normal. The two of them didn't talk much. Most of it was small talk about Mark's fiancee and his upcoming wedding.

At the station Emma and Mark clocked out. Emma changed into a plain gray crop top with a white sleeved and hood denim jacket over. She wore ripped super slim blue jeans with suede laced up boots. She adjusted her gold watch and gold barbell earring. The barbell is a golden arrow that looked as if it was shot through the upper ear. The arrow also went through a golden heart. It had been a present from her friend Jessica. Emma stepped out of the girl's locker room with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

"Finally," Mark muttered upon seeing her.

"I have to look presentable," Emma pouted.

Mark rolled his eyes, "you're going to a high school lacrosse practice, not going out with Alex."

"What if there's a cute older brother in the stands?"

"What if you're single? Oh wait you're not. Lets go."

"Buzz kill," Emma pouted but then grinned.

~O'Malley~

After Mark dropped her off at the high school and left, Emma made her way to the field. There were some players already there warming up and the coach was already spewing random crazy things. A few people stood in the stands. Emma sat beside two brunettes. The two of them were talking about another student and what the person did in class.

Emma looked over at the school building and frowned. She missed it. She missed high school and the fun times she had. She missed all her old friends, they all still kept in touch but not like they used to. Stiles and Scott finally showed up and Emma smiled.

They didn't notice her, both of them too deep in thought about the whole hunters situation. Things were getting worse in the werewolf world. It was no longer a cool thing. Now Scott's life is in danger. Stiles bit his lip as they both got in line to take shots.

Emma watched in excitement as Finstock told his best player, Jackson Whittemore to grab a long stick. Back when Emma was in high school Lacrosse was never the popular sport. Back then the basketball team, swim team and volleyball team were the best ones. Beacon Hills were undefeated in all three teams for the four years Emma went to the school.

Finstock blew the whistle taking Emma out of her thoughts. Player after player would attempt to pass Jackson or shoot before colliding with him but none of them got the ball far. Jackson was like a wall. One player did alright in Emma's eyes but to Finstock he had done a piss poor job. "Take a lap Greenberg!" he shouted.

Emma gave the teenage boy a sympathetic smile. Her coaches never made her run laps but she knew how painfully annoying they were. She turned her attention back to the line of players to see that Scott was next in line. She smiled and clapped her hands together. "Come on Scott!" she cheered to herself.

Scott jogged up to Jackson who just pushed Scott and sent him to the ground. Scott laid flat on the ground. Emma groaned in disappointment and Finstock came over to him calling for him. The two shared some words and then Scott got back in line. "McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!" Finstock shouted.

Once Scott and Jackson were in position Finstock blew his whistle and Scott came running towards Jackson. Instead of trying to dodge him Scott body checked him to the ground. Jackson grabbed onto his shoulder and rolled off of his left side. Scott fell onto this hands and knees. Finstock and all the players froze not knowing what to do.

Finally the coach speed over to Jackson to see what was wrong while Stiles raced to his best friend. Scott was shifting and he needed to get off the field before he ripped everyone to shreds. One of the assistant coaches and the players raced over to Jackson. Finstock tried to keep them from getting too close. Emma got to her feet as Stiles and Scott made their way back to the locker room.

Derek watched from behind the bleachers. He hoped this would be a wake up call to Scott that he wasn't ready to play a sport like lacrosse. The only reason he was able to play basketball without shifting was because he learned how to control it. Scott just found out what he was the night before.

Emma raced down the stairs and towards the wounded lacrosse captain. She pushed through the boys and kneeled on the other side of Jackson. "Coach, he needs to get to the hospital."

"Yes, yes you're right," Finstock said and asked Jackson if he could get up.

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed Jackson's good hand and helped him stand. "Come on kid, lets take you to the hospital."

Finstock turned to the assistant coach who nodded and dismissed the players. Emma lead Jackson to the parking lot. The teen didn't tell her to let him go. His shoulder hurt too much. In all honesty he was thankful for Emma's help.

Finstock pointed over to his car. "That's mine. I'll take him to the hospital and call his parents. Thanks for helping."

Emma nodded. "No problem. Jackson, hope it isn't anything serious."

Jackson nodded agreeing with her. He really hoped it wasn't serious. If it was McCall was going to pay.

~O'Malley~

Emma waited for Stiles patiently at the jeep. She had sent Melissa a text asking her to keep them updated on Jackson. Of course the mother had agreed, Melissa adored Emma.

The blonde tapped away on her phone as she texts random friends. Tucker and Michelle were the only ones texting back. Tucker was on break while Michelle recently became a stay at home mom. The three of them weren't that close but they all bonded in high school.

The school door opened and out walked a pale Stiles and worried looking Scott. Emma raised her eyebrows as they approached her. "Whats up with you two?" she asked.

"What?" Scott asked.

"You look like you're going to be sick… The both of you."

"N-No we're fine. Come on Ems, lets go to granny's." Stiles said unlocking his Jeep.

Emma gave both of them worried looks before finally telling Scott to get home safe. She got into the Jeep and Stiles pulled out of the parking lot pretty quickly. "Are you okay?" Emma asked him concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes. Of course Stiles wouldn't talk to her. She checked her phone again and smiled. Alex had messaged her, _Almost out of work. thinking about you 3._ She typed back to him telling him her plans for the day.

Their grandmother, Gwen, sat at the kitchen table with her friend Beth. Emma sat on the couch with her legs spread across. Stiles lay on his back on the carpet. The two of them in deep conversation about a murder documentary.

Beth brushed her silver colored hair from her eyes. "Has anything happened yet?" she asked her long time friend.

Gwen shook her head. "She hasn't said anything. I really wish my husband and children were here. They knew more about it."

"They didn't speak to you about it?" Beth asked.

"I didn't care much for it. My father-in-law had explained that it was usually the parent from that bloodline who explained it to the child."

"And Flynn's not around to teach Emma…"

Gwen sighed and gave her friend a somber look. "I pray every night since Claudia's passing that it hadn't passed down to Emma... " Stiles let out a very loud no causing Emma to throw a pillow at him. "But as Emma grows older I can see it in her. She's so much like her father and his father."

Beth placed a wrinkled hand over Gwen's. "Everything is going to be okay. She has a whole family waiting for her."

"I know but she isn't ready to meet them."

Emma shook her head in amusement as Stiles proceed to show her a possibility of escaping death. He pressed the pillow closer to his face as he thrashed around. Finally he grabbed his own hand and pinched. He pulled the pillow away and smiled at his cousin.

"Stiles, its a whole different thing when you're getting attacked by someone else."

"Alright then attack me."

"Can I shoot you?" Emma asked irritated.

"Can you teach-"

"No."

"Why not?!" Stiles whined rolling onto his stomach.

"'Cause your dad'll kill me?" Emma said in a 'duh' tone.

Stiles sighed dramatically and laid flat. He picked at the carpet as Emma played around with her phone. The sound of whispering from the kitchen and their breathing was the only sound in the room. The house itself gave off an eerie feel to Stiles and Emma whenever they visited. They loved this house but it brought back a lot of painful memories. To think that Flynn and Claudia grew up in the same house they now stood in brought shivers down their spine.

Emma could always picture the small family moments her dad had with her aunt. Them eating breakfast on the same table her grandma and Beth are sitting at. The staircase where her dad had broken his arm from trying to slide down on his mattress. The same living room where her uncle proposed to her aunt.

Stiles lifted his head up and looked at his cousin. "Do you think he'll let me get a dog?"

"No."

"A cat?"

"No."

"A-"

"No.

"But-"

"Shut up, Stiles."

"GRANDMA. EMMA'S BEING MEAN!" Stiles shouted as he sat up.

"You two should head home its getting pretty late," Gwen smiled at them.

Emma and Stiles shared a look and frowned. "Are you kicking us out grandma?" Emma asked pouting.

"Yes."

"Jesus, so blunt. I learned from the best," Emma grinned.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes. I edit after I post.

Next chapter we get to see the amazing Derek Hale meet Emma. There's gonna be music, stupid teens and handcuffs ;).


	4. You're Under Arrest

**Chapter Four. You're Under Arrest.**

Alex didn't know what he expected but this was not it. When he had walked into his girlfriend's one bedroom apartment he was amused. On the table wearing a gray tee with the words _Moscow Princess_ in cursive with sheep pajama shorts was Emma. Walking out of the kitchen and wearing gray sweats with a white wife beater, Robert. Robert froze mid step as he noticed Alex standing at the door with an amused look.

"She's been like that since six," He said before going into the living room.

Emma looked up and grinned."ALEX!" she shouted over the song playing through the speakers.

Alex wasn't sure what song but he would bet his life that the artist was Maroon 5. Emma hopped down from the table and came over to her boyfriend. She tip toed and planted a kiss on his lips. "We're about to start our movie night," she explained taking a hold of his hand. "Michelle's in my bedroom changing since Philip is taking a shower. You'll have to wait till she gets out so you can change."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Into what?"

Robert gave him a surprised look. "Into something comfortable."

Alex looked down at the blonde. She was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. Alex wasn't sure if she was intoxicated or not. Emma hadn't been much of a drinker when he met her. In fact the only time he could remember even hearing that she drank was from Cam.

"Are you drunk?" He asked her.

Emma shook her head. "No way. I have work in the morning. Who the hell drinks at 8:30?"

"Cam did once or twice," it slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

She stiffened and Robert tensed. In the past three years no one has brought up Cam. It was too painful for Emma to talk about him. Of course the only person she did talk to about Cam was her therapist. She wasn't much help but it did give her an escape from the pity looks.

"Em-" Emma shook her head. "I'm okay. Lets just not bring him up."

Alex sighed. He didn't know what was worse; the fact that it was clear his girlfriend wouldn't move on from her old boyfriend or that he would forever have slight guilt over wanting to be with his old friend's first love.

Philip walked out of the bathroom wearing only his boxers. "Philip!" Emma shrieked and shielded her eyes.

He looked down at his nearly naked body and grinned. "You said something comfortable!"

Robert snorted at his older brother. Emma uncovered her eyes and marched up to him. She poked his muscular chest and glared. "I know very well that you wear FSU tee and sweats. Go back in there and change!"

He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. "Jesus, you're annoying."

"The names Philip, not Jesus."

"You're annoying."

"You love me," he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm not changing."

~O'Malley~

It didn't take long for Michelle to fall asleep on Philip. Philip texting his wife while Alex sat on the recliner by himself, His eyes on Emma who was under the soft red blanket with Robert. The two of them were reciting the lines to each other. Alex looked over at Phillip and frowned. Phillip's smile was so wide you'd think he was the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. Alex longed for love like that with Emma. He took a handful of Skittles from the glass bowl on the wooden table. He brought the Skittles to his mouth and started to chew. His attention went back to his giggling girlfriend.

"I'd rate him a five out of ten."

"What?! He's like an eight out of ten at least," Robert raised his voice an octave higher to sound feminine.

Emma punched his shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Stop. I like the manly voice."

Robert smiled and laid his head back down on the pillow. Emma did the same but tensed when she caught sight of the picture she kept on the shelf of the TV stand. Her prom photo. She wore a beautiful sea green strapless dress, her blonde hair curled. Beside her with his arm draped over her shoulder and wearing a bright smile, Cam. His short brown hair spiked and his green bow tie slightly crooked. Her heart clenched and she felt all the air leave her lungs. She couldn't breath as memories from their night together came back. The same night Cam told her he was leaving right before her uncle called to tell her that her aunt had passed away.

Robert noticed the silent cry of his best friend and he reached his hand out and grabbed her hand. Emma looked down at his hand then over at him. She felt herself relax and she could breath again. Alex who was watching the whole exchange frowned. "Emma we should go buy some more chips. This isn't enough."

Emma looked up at her boyfriend and nodded.

~O'Malley~

Derek wanted to go visit Peter, just check up on him. Maybe even get something to eat. The moment he stepped out of the door of his burnt home he smelt and heard the stupid teenagers. He didn't know what they were doing but most likely trying to see what he was doing.

Scott angered Derek. Why couldn't the stupid teen see that Derek was trying to help him? Of course he'd use Scott to his advantage on the revenge aspect but he would help him. Its a win-win situation. He made his way to the black Camaro he bought back in New York. The car was his baby, and it was the only thing left that was tangible.

Once inside the car he gave one look in the rearview mirror and smirked. They weren't stubble at all. Revving the car he was on his way leaving them behind to explore the house if they wanted to. They wouldn't find anything.

~O'Malley~

Alex and Emma rode in Alex's nissan. Emma drumming her fingers on her knee. Still dressed in her pajamas, she had refused to change. Alex had slipped on a pair of basketball shorts and wife beater that he brought with him. He always carried a spare change of clothes since Emma refused to give him a drawer.

"Why can't I have a drawer?" he asked.

The question caught Emma off guard and she stared at him in shock. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I want a drawer. I do spend a lot of night at your place so why can't I have one?"

Emma hesitated before she shrugged. "I don't know…" she did know.

"If there's no problem then there shouldn't be a problem for me getting a drawer."

Emma shook her head. "I-I don't think I'm ready just yet."

"Emma, we've been together for a year. Are you telling me that you're not over Cam?" Alex asked, his eyes darkening and his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"You can't just get over someone and something like that so easily. I am moving on and I am moving on with you but I don't want to forget him!"

Alex rolled his eyes. "It's been three years."

Emma gave him a look. "Three years, Alex. You gave me two to move on. Cam was my high school sweetheart and he was planning on proposing."

Another eye roll. "How do you know that?"

"His little brother told me! He was going to propose the day he came back."

Alex grunted and pulled into the gas station. He didn't say anything as he turned off the car and got out. He slammed his door shut causing Emma to flinch. This is exactly why she never spoke about Cam. Gritting her teeth in irritation to got out of the car and stomped pass the sleek black chevy car and a Ford van.

The cashier looked bored as he flipped through a magazine. A couple were close to the door picking out the very small, bland snacks. She made her way to the back where the freezers were. There she found a man dressed in all black. His leather jacket and stance were familiar to her.

Derek could feel someone staring at him so he turned and smiled at the deputy whose partner had brought him in for questioning. "Deputy," he greeted.

"Derek Hale. Enjoying your night?" Emma asked.

"Could be better," Derek muttered. The bitch of a nurse had kicked him out of the hospital before he could even ask to see his uncle. Didn't he have right for seeing a sick relative?

Emma let out a hum of agreement and opened a freezer door to pull out the largest water bottle inside. Derek took this chance to escape before he would have to speak further with the deputy. Yes she was good looking but he didn't need to get involved with a Deputy, a human deputy, and one related to the Sheriff.

When Emma looked up Derek was gone. Raising her eyebrows she scanned the store to see him walking out the door. The cashier held up a bill to the light, from what she could see it was a fifty.

She looked out the window to see Derek standing by the Chevy car. He didn't look up at her but did give Alex a look. She turned her attention to her boyfriend to see that he was staring at Derek. Tires squealed and Derek was out of the station in a few seconds. She shook her head and grabbed the two nearest chip bags.

Emma went up to the cashier and placed her items on the counter. The teen was still looking at the bill in amazement. "I think that means keep the change."

The teen placed the bill in the register and shut it. Then he grabbed her items and scanned them. The price rang up to five dollars. She handed him the five dollar bill as he put all her items in a plastic bag. She grabbed the bag and left the store. Alex had just finished pumping gas.

"We good to go?" he asked.

~O'Malley~

The burnt house caused Emma to cringe. Who would still live here? Apparently Derek Hale. Then again its the perfect location for a murderer to stay. She rolled back her shoulder and placed her hand on her gun. She never had to fire her gun at anyone but she didn't trust Hale.

Stiles leaned against his jeep with Scott. He chewed on the string of his sweater as he watched his cousin walk into the house. His dad right behind her while the forensics team dug up the girl's grave and the other cops stood ready. There was no way Derek could escape without being caught by one of them.

The floorboards creaked as Emma and the Sheriff walked inside the house. "Derek Hale come out with your hands up!" Emma shouted.

Derek growled under his breath. He knew they weren't going to keep him long but now the hunters were going to know he's back in town. They're going to try and point fingers at him and he was in no mood to deal with Argents.

"Hale!" Emma shouted and pulled out her gun. Her uncle did the same.

Derek walked out from the kitchen with his hands raised. He frowned realizing it was deputy O'Malley standing in front of him. She raised her eyebrows at him but put her gun away seeing no threat. If only she knew that the gun wasn't going to protect her much.

"Derek Hale, you are under arrest for the murder of Jane Doe," Emma told him as she took out her hands cuffs and walked over to him. She grabbed his right arm and brought it behind him and did the same with the other as she read him his miranda rights. Her uncle watched waiting to see if Derek would strike his niece. He didn't.

Emma started to lead him out of the house. Derek didn't struggle, didn't argue, there was no point. For that Emma was very thankful, she hated having to use extra force. Once they exited the house Stiles ducked his head and moved his way to hide behind a car. Scott looked at his friend before turning back to Derek.

Derek looked over at Scott with a frown. Clearly Scott wasn't understanding what being a werewolf is. The kid was going to expose the secret to everyone if he actually does play. If this was his way of preventing Derek from stopping him than the kid had lots to learn. Emma opened the back door of the car for him and helped Derek inside. She slammed the door shut and turned to look over at Scott. Her eyes narrowed at noticing that her cousin wasn't standing next to his best friend.

Groaning she grabbed her uncle's hand and lead him towards the hole where they were lifting the girl from the ground. Emma had yet to see how she looked and truthfully, she was a bit scared to. As they neared Mark called for her and her uncle. The two of them walked over to him.

"Yes Deputy Collins?"

"We are going to do a quick search of the property to see if we could find any weapons."

Stiles crept closer to the car Derek had been put in. He needed to get information out of Derek. He looked over at Scott who shook his head but Stiles got in the car anyway. Scott turned away to not make it obvious if anyone were to look at him.

Stiles looked out the window to see his cousin and dad still talking to Mark. He put his hand on the metal grate protecting the officers from the fugitive. "Just so you know I'm not afraid of you," Stiles said to Derek who hadn't acknowledged his presence.

Derek looked up at him with a murderous look but said nothing. Stiles' heart rate picked up. "Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter, I just want to know something…" he shifted. "The girl you killed. She was a werewolf. She was a different kind wasn't she?" Derek felt his anger rising. Stiles talking about Laura at all made him want to rip him in half. "But she can turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that… Is that why you killed her?" Stiles asked needing to know.

Derek saw no point in the question. "Why are you so worried about me when its your friend who is the problem?" This caused Stiles to move back as the words hit him in realization. "When he shifts on the field what do you think they're gonna do? huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him but you can." This was all hitting Stiles hard.

Derek moved forward almost pressing himself against the metal. "And trust me, you'll want to."

The door opened and Stiles was pulled out by his father. Emma looked over and frowned, leave it to her cousin to go talk to a killer. Next thing you know he'll be friends with one. She gave the deputy she was talking to a pat on the shoulder and excused herself.

"So you lied to me," she heard her uncle say to her cousin.

"It depends on how you define lying.." Stiles replied.

"Well I define lying as not telling the truth…" Emma said and Stiles shot her a glare.

"What's your definition?" The Sheriff asked his son.

"Lying horizontally…"

Emma snorted and his dad barked at him to get out of the scene. Emma watched her cousin practically trip over himself as he rush to Scott who was already getting inside the Jeep.

She thought if she caught the killer it would bring her a sense of satisfaction but all it did was confuse her. Derek was too young to have killed her father. Emma waited till Stiles and Scott were out of sight before she walked to where they were rolling the top half of the body away. Emma raised her hand, "hold on, let me get a look."

The Sheriff gave a nod and they unzipped the black body bag. Emma leaned over and gasped. She took a few steps back and shook her head. "Gruesome right?" one of the younger deputies said as they zipped it back up.

"No. I know her…" Emma muttered but no one heard her as they focused on getting the upper half for an autopsy. She turned around and looked at the car. Derek was looking right at her. His eyebrows knit together as he questioned how the deputy could possibly know Laura. He knew they weren't friends and it wasn't like Laura was popular back in high school.

Emma bit her lip, she didn't know what she knew anymore. How could it be possible that Derek killed the only living family member. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked towards Mark with her head down. Her mind was spinning with so many different thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I realize I made a mistake in the last chapter. Just to clear things up, Emma's father is named Finn O'Malley. Sorry for the late update but I've been so swamped with school. I've got the rest of the month off and January so I'll be updating more often. I can't wait there are so much you guys will find out about Emma and her family._


	5. Werewolves

**Chapter Five. Werewolves.**

The Sheriff stood in the doorway of the cell room. In the cell Derek Hale lay on the bed with his arm over his face. Emma sat on the wooden chair with her legs propped on the table. She was flipping through a file. He looked between the two and frowned. There was something his niece wasn't telling him. He hoped that Derek hadn't been an ex or an old friend. Emma already had enough on her plate.

"Em, I'm going to the game, keep me updated," he said catching the attention of his niece and Derek.

"Watch for Scott," Emma grinned.

Derek sat up and looked at Emma. Did she know what's going on?

"Yeah Melissa told me about his new starting position," the Sheriff grinned. He walked over to the table and kissed his niece on the cheek. "Love you, be good."

"No promises. Go have fun," Emma smiled at him. With that he left.

Derek kept staring at Emma to try and figure out if she knew. He was confused by her. There was an odd smell to her but he couldn't place the scent. It was familiar.

Emma turned to look at him. "So the team sucked after you left."

Derek raised his eyebrows. "I am in this jail cell because you think i murdered my sister and you want to talk about basketball?"

"Im not authorized to question you about Laura's murder."

"How do you even know my sister?" Derek asked narrowing his eyes at her.

Emma smiled. "My best friend Robert used to have a major crush on her."

"Robert Minkov?"

"So you remember him? Ah, he asked Laura to prom but she turned him down. Poor Robby."

Derek mentally cringed. Why was he talking to her like they were teenage girls. Emma smiled wide at him before taking a swing of her water bottle. That was her third one in the past two hours. "Are you dehydrated?" He asked her.

Emma raised her eyebrows at him. "No."

The room grew quiet again. Emma tore the paper around the bottle. There wasn't anything the two could talk about but Derek felt like he just had to say something to please Emma. He clamped his mouth shut. He didn't want to talk to her but he felt the need to. Emma looked over at him, her blue eyes met his green ones.

Derek couldn't help but notice that it was as if Emma was flawless. Her hair never seemed to fall out of place, there were no bags underneath her eyes, no stress lines. He knew she had a rough childhood. He had heard about the loss of her mother, father and aunt. Unlike Laura, Emma was popular back in high school. Co-captain of the swim team, prom queen. There was no sign of stress anywhere on her face or body.

"Why are you back?" Emma asked.

"Why did you stay?" Derek countered.

Emma bit her lip. She couldn't find it in her to leave the town her father and aunt lay to rest. She figured it was the same for Derek.

The room grew silent. Emma placed her feet back on the ground and scrolling through the log on the computer. Derek turned his attention back to the wall of his cell. He had nothing better to do while he waited to be let go.

~O'Malley~

The results from the lab came back. The cause of death for Laura Hale? Wolf attack. Emma found the results very weird. She didn't voice her opinion nor did she spare Derek Hale a second glance as he left the station. The werewolf had looked back. He could smell the mixed emotions reeking off of the deputy. He now knew that she did in fact not know what was actually going on. Now all he could hope for is that she wasn't anything like that Stilinski kid.

The frosty night air bit at her face as she walked the distance home. She'd call her partner in the morning for a ride to the station. For now she needed time to herself. Laura Hale's death was still a puzzle piece in her mind. The key pieces were not connecting and it started frustrating her.

Emma pulled the sleeves of her military jacket down into her palms. A habit she often did when she was nervous or deep in thought. She went over the facts in her head. Hale family dies in fire accident. Laura and Derek leave. Laura back in town. Laura dies within the span of one to three days of being back. Similar way of death as Finn O'Malley. Ruled as an animal attack.

They probably would have made sense if it was anyone else. Emma just couldn't wrap her head around the thought of that all being legit. She turned the corner and started to dig into the pockets of her jacket. Her building wasn't the best kept but at least the lobby door was always securely shut. She pulled the keys out and unlocked the door. She stepped inside and checked her mailbox. A monthly magazine, her credit card bill and a small box from Amazon. She shut her box and made her way to the elevator. The only sound in the empty hallways was of her combat boots hitting the black and white tiled floor.

The four tenants living on the first floor were always in bed by the time she got home on late shifts. Or at least she thought they were. She never heard a peep from them, ever. The elevator was on her floor so she stepped inside as soon as the doors opened. Right before they closed a hand shot out and the doors opened.

Emma gave a smile of greeting to the tall man who joined her. The man grinned, his lips curling around his teeth. Emma turned her attention back to the box in her hand as the man pressed for the floor he wanted. She could feel his eyes on her as she tore open the box.

Instead of saying anything she just pulled out the costume made phone case out of the box and examined it. The man cleared his throat, "That's a nice phone case. Do you like sailing?" he asked.

Emma looked up at him and then back at the new phone case, the silver colored Anchor covered most of the white case. "Yeah. My family is big on anything with water."

"I'm guessing you can swim?" he asked.

Emma looked back over at him just as the elevator stopped on her floor. He turned away from her to look out into the hallway. "Looks like we've reached your floor. Good night."

She bit down on the inside of her cheek and walked casually out the elevator. It wasn't that it was uncommon for another tenant to strike up a conversation. It was the vibe she got off the man. He gave her a feeling of dread and fear. There was something about him the scared her and she couldn't figure out what.

Shaking her head and waited for the elevator doors to close. Once they did she made her way to her small apartment, 4C. It wasn't that good of an apartment and it was barely even furnished. A loveseat, a small coffee table, a desk pushed in between two windows sat in her living room. Her fridge was nearly empty. Two containers of take out, two cold pizza slices and two bottles of beer with one large case of water. The two bedrooms had dressers and a bed but not much else.

She hadn't spent much on the place and she didn't want to. The whole apartment was just so that she could get away from what she once planned for. The apartment had become just a sad reality of her life.

She threw off her boots and tossed her jacket onto the sofa. Went to the fridge to grab a bottle of beer before going into her room. Once in bed with the bottle opened, her laptop propped on her knees she let out a sigh. Tonight was going to be a long night of research. She needed to figure out everything and anything about wolves. She had studied the creature in college very briefly but she needed to know more.

~O'Malley~

The scene was disgusting to say the least. Blood was smeared all over the place, the door was bent and there were so many slash marks. It was clear that an animal had attacked mister Myers. The man had fought for his life and the animal had left. The only one who had a clue to what possibly attacked Myers was sat staring blankly at the slash marks. Her partner Mark stood beside her pinching his nose shut. Mark hated the scent of blood.

Emma squatted in front of the seat. Her partner stepped around a pool of blood and stood behind her. "What do you think it is?" his voice came out strange from closing his nasal pathway.

"An animal."

"Oh I would have never guessed," Mark sarcastically responded. "Your dad knew every animal in Beacon Hills, do you have a suspect?"

_Yeah, wolf_. Emma bitterly thought. Last night's research gave her the conclusion she needed. Werewolves were roaming the world and she had arrested one. "I don't know… I'll go through some of his old notebooks."

"There's a lot of blood in here. Most of it came from Myers but some came from the animal," the both of them heard the CSI DNA analyst say.

"Are you going to collect a sample?" Emma asked.

He nodded, "I'll take the sample off of the hand prints and try to find some that aren't mixed."

"Would the blood tell us which animal attacked Myers?" Mark asked.

"No but it would confirm that it was indeed and animal."

Emma stood and started to remove her gloves. "We'll get out of your hair. Mark looks ready to puke."

"Ten years on his job and you'd think I'd get used to the smell of blood…" her partner muttered as they made their way off the bus.

"You just-" Emma stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Scott and Stiles staring at the bus. Mark frowned, they really need someone guarding the doors, this wasn't a sight for the kids to see.

She opened her mouth to call out to her cousin when Scott turned and ran down the hallway. A sickening feeling hit the pit of her stomach. She now knew how Scott knew where to find Laura. Mark jumped back when his partner bent over and emptied out her stomach onto the cement floor. He held back her hair and rubbed her back until she was done.

Emma looked up at her partner who gave her a smirk. "And I thought I had a weak stomach."

~O'Malley~

The K-9 unit were being rather antsy this morning. Having not been out in the field for a while. The two deputies in the room were checking on each dog. Emma and her assigned German Shepherd walked down the right side of the room while Deputy Wilson walked down the left side. The Sheriff had all the deputies check on the dogs before they were taken out for training or just a regular workout.

The door opened and the two deputies looked over. The Sheriff smiled at the both of them. "Deputy Wilson, mind if you swing by the Hale residence and see-"

"Can I do it? Gunner here is dying for some action," Emma interrupted.

Both the sheriff and Wilson looked over at her. "What? He just came off of injury. Let my baby get back to work."

The sheriff sighed but nodded. "Suit up and get to the Hale residence."

Emma squatted in front of her dog who jumped up and placed his paws on her shoulders. "Did you hear that Gun? We're back in action!" she laughed when Gunner licked her nose. "You're so gross."

"You sure about this?" she heard Wilson ask.

Emma pushed Gunner away from her and stood straight. She wiped the non-existent dirt off pants and smiled. "Yeah, the both of us need to be back at work together."

He shrugged, "just be careful. That place gives me the creeps."

"Me too."

~O'Malley~

Derek looked out the window of his old bedroom to see a police car pull up. He could hear the heartbeat of one officer and smell the dog. He watched as the familiar blonde deputy spoke into her walkie before getting out of the car. The dog followed after her and growled. He locked eyes with the canine and the two battled for dominance with their eyes. The dog hadn't moved from his spot beside Emma.

Once the dog had hushed Emma smirked. "So werewolf?" she said.

Derek blinked, that was not what he was expecting. He didn't move from his spot.

"You know it didn't make sense. You Hales. There was always something that I never understood.."

Derek had heard enough and within a blink of an eye was standing on the porch. Emma smiled in greeting at him while Gunner laid down on the ground in submission. "Thanks for taking away my alpha status."

"How?" Derek growled out as he walked closer to her.

"It's a Stilinski thing. Being curious is in our nature. All it took was for one single wolf hair for everything to click," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what are you going to do about this information?" Derek asked once he stood directly in front of her.

Emma shrugged. "Don't know. However, I do have questions…"

Derek raised his eyebrows and waited for her to continue. "Is Scott or Stiles a werewolf?" Derek rolled his eyes, she knew the answer already. "Scott. Okay. Are you the one who turned him into a werewolf?" Derek again rolled his eyes. "Don't be a bitch."

"You shouldn't be getting involved," Derek said.

She shrugged, "Stiles is involved."

"He shouldn't be either."

"Too late now. So can I get all the juicy details?"

Derek shook his head and turned away from her. He started back towards the house but stopped when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. "Derek come on. I need to know."

He turned his head to look back at her. "Why? It's safer you don't."

"I know you didn't kill Laura. Someone else did."

"And let me deal with that problem."

"But my dad died the same way Laura did. They just couldn't figure out how. Maybe-"

"Your dad didn't die because of a werewolf," Derek had turned back to face her.

Emma grit her teeth and balled her hands into fists. "The death is too similar to my dads. He was cut clean in half."

Derek rolled his eyes, "It was probably a freak hunting accident. I heard your dad liked to hunt."

"He was an archer, not a hunter," she corrected him.

"Same thing."

"No. One kills, my dad never once did," Emma glared.

The two stared at each other waiting for the other one to crack. Derek just wanted Emma as far away from him and werewolves as possible. It was already too much having Scott as another werewolf but his dumb friend Stiles also knowing. He didn't need a deputy on his plate. Emma just wanted to find out the truth about her father's death and to help in anyway possible. She knew she should be running for the hills and taking Stiles and her uncle with her but she needed Derek's help.

The tension in the air caused Gunner to whine and fidget from where he lay. Neither of the adults spared the dog a glance until he jumped to his feet and barked aggressively at the both of them. Letting out an annoyed grunt Emma walked towards the drivers side of the cruiser. Once Gunner was inside and sitting she turned back to Derek. "I'm going to be coming back. I'm gonna be a thorn in your ass, just watch."

* * *

><p>AN: So Emma finally knows about werewolves. Will she tell Stiles and Scott what she knows? Will Derek help her find her dad's killer? Is the alpha her dad's killer? What is Emma? So many questions!

_I'd like to apologize for the very delayed upload. I had no legit excuse up until last week. I went on "vacation" with a group of friends from a cultural organization. It was fun and I didn't bring my iPad or laptop so I didn't get to work on the story. I apologize but I'm gonna be back on track now._


End file.
